darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Max cape
The max cape is a cape available to players who have attained at least 99 in all 26 skills (it does not require 120 Dungeoneering). It is sold by Max in Varrock and by Elen Anterth in the Max Guild for 2,574,000 coins. It has an emote which shows off the player's expertise in each skill. The minimum total level a player needs for max cape is 2,574. When purchased, it comes along with a corresponding hood. The minimum amount of experience required to wear this cape is 338,895,206. Equipping the cape will unlock title, which has the same requirements as the cape. This title can be used without wearing the cape once unlocked, and will re-lock when the cape is unable to be worn. The cape also offers a teleport to the Max Guild by right clicking it - arriving next to the skill portals inside the guild garden. Chatting with Elen Anterth provides an option to toggle the Max Cape teleport between the garden and within the tower. There are two ways to buy the cape and hood, the first way is by locating Max. He will move from location to location in eastern Varrock. Once spotted, Max will offer to sell qualified players this cape for 2,574,000 coins, which is 99,000 coins (the price of a typical skill cape) times 26 (the number of skills). The second way is to simply just buy it from Elen Anterth in the Max Guild. Although the Max cape might be considered to be the second best cape in the game (first being the completionist cape), there are some exceptions worth noting: *The god capes from the Mage Arena and the TokHaar-Kal-Mej provide a higher magic bonus (31 vs 26). *The TokHaar-Kal-Ket provides a higher melee bonus (31 vs. 26). *The TokHaar-Kal-Xil provides a higher ranged bonus (31 vs 26). *The Reefwalker's cape provides a 200 life point bonus and a higher armour rating (62 vs. 44). *The Superior reefwalker's cape provides a 300 life point bonus and a higher armour rating (65 vs. 44). *The Dragon Rider cape provides a higher prayer bonus (6 vs 5). Talking to Lady Meilyr or a harmony pillar farmer while having the cape equipped will give the following potions: *Perfect juju agility potion *Perfect juju dungeoneering potion *Perfect juju farming potion *Perfect juju herblore potion *Perfect juju mining potion *Perfect juju prayer potion *Perfect juju smithing potion *Perfect juju woodcutting potion Appearance The colours of a max cape can be customised by using the option in the right-click menu of the cape. In the Skillcape Customiser interface, players have the right-click option on the either of the four colour palettes to get or set a certain colour via the HSL colour algorithm (hue, saturation, and luminosity). Emote description The following table outlines the cape emote describing how the various 26 skills are incorporated. Trivia *The cape's emote is the longest emote in RuneScape, lasting 20 seconds. *The emote can be performed even if the player has not done the quests The Temple at Senntisten for Turmoil, All Fired Up for the inferno adze, Mourning's Ends Part II for making death runes, Animal Magnetism for the blessed hatchet or Plague's End for the crystal pickaxe all of which are used in the emote. *After a player buys their first max cape, their Adventurer's Log reads: For the first time after training all skills to level 99, I bought a max cape. *The cape features the first emote to have an examine option. *When a player receives 99 in all skills, a message is broadcasted across all servers: Players with their Broadcast Messages Filter off will not see this message. *The cape turns to 2,574,000 coins (buying price) if the player dies in the Wilderness. nl:Max cape pt:Capa do Máximo Category:Announced items Category:Adventurer's Log items